


The Hockey Player and The Figure Skater.

by TaymeeLove



Series: Otayuri Olympics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Figure Skater Yurio, Hockey Player Otabek, M/M, Olympics, forced bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri was hoping this would be an amazing Olympics. Sadly, the Olympic Gods hadn't shined on him as he wished.When Yuri got to his dorm room he found out his single had been double booked and he had to share a room with none other than Hockey God Otabek Altin.Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.... right?





	The Hockey Player and The Figure Skater.

**Author's Note:**

> Shared Dorm OR  ~~Locker Room~~

Yuri should have known when he entered the room he wouldn't like what would happen. Unfortunately for him, the Olympic gods hadn't shown down on him like they had in the years past, and not only was the excitement at getting a one bedroom to himself torn from him. No, the gods were laughing at him this year making him share the tiny bed with none other than Hockey God Otabek Altin. 

They tried to get it worked out, but all the other rooms were full, all the Olympic staff could do is offer a tiny roll away bed to be placed in the room. 

"Fuck," Yuri said under his breath, "Fine, it's fine." He told the poor receptionist that for no fault of her own, just had to sit through twenty minutes of Otabek and Yuri yelling at her. 

"Sure, Whatever." Otabek said, all stone faced and nonchalant like he hadn't just thrown a fit as well. 

They split the tiny room in half, Otabek got the side by the door and Yuri got the side by the window. They'd figure out the bed situation later, but for now it was time for them to go their separate ways. Yuri had to practice his jumps and Otabek, Yuri guessed, had to go practice hitting people into Plexiglas. 

Yuri was still fuming when he got to practice, he fell every time he tried anything more than one turn in a jump. His brain wouldn't stop running through having to sleep in the same bed as Otabek. He couldn't stop thinking about how Otabek would be coming back to his room later all sweaty to undress and go to the in suite bathroom for a shower. Naked. Otabek's bare muscles plagued his mind since he'd seen them in that stupid Sports Illustrated article. He'd only bought it cause he was on the cover, but upon opening it to find out how his story was, he ran into a shirtless Otabek with a dog curled up on his chest. 

"Yuri!" Yakov finally yelled at him after his sixth fall. "What the hell is wrong with you boy! Get your head out of the clouds!" 

"I'm trying," Yuri thought back, on the outside though he just let out a feral growl. Otabek was already getting under his skin and the Olympic events hadn't even started yet. The event's themselves didn't start till next week. Yuri wished that Hockey happened before his event so he'd have the room to himself to focus before his event, but like he'd said before the Olympic gods hadn't been so kind to him. Figure skating was the first event of the weekend, so he'd be leaving before Otabek, but it also meant he could look forward to just having to deal with his 'roommate' for a little over a week. Yuri just hoped they'd be like ships passing in the night never really having to be in the room longer than just sleeping. 

\-- 

Later that night Yuri was walking into his room sore from all his falls and hoping they had a tub he could soak in with some salts to feel better. His head was down as he walked to the window to set down his bag and go through his luggage to find his things for a bath when he heard a squeak by the bathroom entrance. He looked up to find a very naked Otabek looking at him like he was trespassing in the others space. Otabek didn't even have the wherewithal to cover himself, Yuri did his best not to stare, but Otabek's body was better in person than the photo-shopped version he'd seen months ago. 

"Yuri!" Otabek finally yelled to him, Yuri had to blink a few times to remember it wasn't polite to stare at another man's junk. 

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry." Yuri said quietly as he ran into the now empty bathroom and lock himself in. 

His bath wasn't a short one. He lay in the tub with as much of his body in the water that he could overthinking everything. _'Would Otabek want to move out now?' 'Would he feel like Yuri had taken advantage of him from staring at him?' 'Did he feel objectified?'_ Yuri's brain was in hyper mode as the thoughts soared through his brain. Finally, he got out of the tub to face the music. He got dressed in some sweats and walked back out into the room. His jaw dropped as soon as he opened the door. 

"Hey," Otabek said nonchalant as he sat on the bed still naked. Yuri wanted to run back into the bathroom, but his legs couldn't move. 

Otabek got up from the bed and slowly walked over towards Yuri. His eyes on him like a hunter catching its prey in its site. Before Yuri knew what was happening, Otabek's mouth was on his. Just a small peck of his lips that left Yuri screaming inside for more. He pushed forward and trapped Otabek against the wall to kiss him more fiercely. 

"Wanted to do that ever since I saw you in your little outfit in my magazine." Otabek said breathlessly when they pulled apart for air. 

Needless to say, the rest of the time they shared a room they did so happily. Yuri went on to win gold and stayed later to watch Otabek's game to cheer him on. Though, Otabek's team lost and he'd gotten into a fight during the game, they still called it a win because Yuri thought the other player deserved the punch Otabek landed.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at finishing stories on time.... as well as summaries and titles. I hope you guys still liked this short little story though.
> 
> Also thank you to [Eclair/Tuples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) for helping me with my writing and Angel for being my cheerleader to push me to write these stories.


End file.
